


OK KO: Season 3

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: OK KO: Season 3 [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fanon, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Original Character(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: K.O. and his friends continued going on adventures while making new friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Mariluz Guevara

Hair: Dark Brown

Eye: Brown

Skin: Tan

Age: early 30s

Relatives: Gabee Guevara (daughter), Ricardo Guevara (husband)

Personality: Friendly, smart, kind, optimistic, adventurous

Apperance: Mariluz has long dark brown hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans and black flat shoes.

Voice Actor: Ana Ortiz


	2. Prologue

A bus was driving.

A teenage girl was humming as Mariluz holds her daughter Gabee.

"Quiero un Chicle" Mariluz asked a ghostly conquistador.

A ghostly conquistador eats him but spit out.

Ricardo said "This guy's weird"

But he sees the grim reaper

"PARCA!"

A teenage girl cheerfully giggled "There is nothing sweeter than a song"

A teenage girl began to sing and dance.

A little girl with curly brown hair started laughing and running.

But she hears a voice

"MARIA MANUELA CARMEN RAMIREZ!"

"Lo Siento"

It was the ghost of a short tempered yet unlucky man.

Marinuela heard a thunder rumble

"Uh-oh?"

A creepy woman said "A little girl sure have brains in her curly haired head"

A nervous teenage boy started panicking "Brains!? what brains nobody eats my brains!?"

A bus now driving to Lakewood Plaza Turbo

Everyone came out of the bus

A teenage girl danced out of the bus

A ghostly conquistador growled


	3. Chapter 3

Mariella began to sing and dance ~When a house is a home a home is a house it's not a dress it's a skirt and a blouse~

Mr. Gar said "Is she singing?"

However A creepy woman appears behind Enid

"Boo"

Enid screamed

"Sorry I can't help it"

"I'm Enid"

"Phelia"


	4. Brains! Part 1

Enid was reading a book but Marinuela walked to her.

Enid growled

Marinuela said "Hi Enid wanna play I got-"

Enid said "I'm busy go play in traffic"

Marinuela sadly walked away.

Raul was playing a violin.

Marinuela said "Hi Raul whatcha doing"

Raul said "Not now Nuela I'm busy"

Marinuela walked away

Ethan was eating popcorn and Marinuela appears in the window.

"Hey Ethannnnn"

But Ethan closed the window blind.

Marinuela was walking

"Why won't everyone play with me"

Marinuela saws a star

Marinuela remembers her parents used to tell her about making wishes.

"Oh Estrella I wish I have someone to play with"


	5. Brains! Part 2

But a star headed straight for the ground and it explodes.

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"

Marinuela walked into the park and saws a glowing ghostly green rock.

Marinuela felt like she is lifted by itself

It began to sing ~Well, hello there, little girl! Don't be shy! Step right up! I'm a reasonable guy!  
Don't be frightened by the look in my eye;  
I'm just your average evil meteor from outta the sky.~

Marinuela whimpers as a skeletal arm grabs her and danced with her.

~Well, I'm just shy and scared in this place,  
I'm just a fish outta water from outer space.  
You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained,  
So why don't you be a pal... and bring me some BRAINS!?~

Marinuela said "Okay!"

Marinuela said "Don't worry i got you all sort of brains"

Clock transition

Marinuela returns with a cereal box but a ghostly green rock throw it away.

Marinuela said "Where can I find these brains"

~Go down to your neighbor's place.  
See the dull expression on his face?  
You'd be doing him a favor if you brought him to me:  
He ain't using his brain, he's just watching TV!~

Marinuela takes Ethan to a ghostly rock.

Ethan was about to scream but a ghostly rock reached into his head through his ear and pulled out his brain.

Ethan's eyes turned green as his brain sucked into a rock.

~Go down to Phelia  
She hasn't had a thought since '23.  
Her brain is the portrait of atrophy.  
She ain't using it, why not give it to me?~

Marinuela takes Phelia to a ghostly rock.

Phelia's brain was sucked into a rock.

~Brains, brains, I won't lie!  
I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified.  
Sure they might think it's deranged,  
But they won't give it a thought after I've eaten their brains.~

Ethan and Phelia began to dance.

~Brains, brains, it's okay!  
It's not a matter if it isn't gray.  
And if at first they thinks it's strange,  
they won't think twice if they don't have a brain!~

Marinuela danced until a ghostly rock slaps her.

~Go down to the Coffee Shop,  
A hipster says that I just can't stop  
I'll suck the savvy right out of their heads  
And half an hours later, I'm hungry again!~

Marinuela snapped her fingers as the zombies danced.

~Creep into the donut stop,  
Sneak in, tip-toe past the cop.   
Pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea,  
And any other sweetbreads you happen to see.~

Marinuela talked to a teenage girl.

~Brains, brains, I won't lie!  
I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified.  
Sure they might think it's deranged,  
But they won't give it a thought after I've eaten their brains.~

A cop sees everyone dancing.

~Brains, brains, it's okay!  
It's not a matter if it isn't gray.  
And if at first they thinks it's strange,  
they won't think twice if they don't have a brain!~

A cop tried to shoot a rock but got his brain sucked from his skull causing his eyes to turn green.

Marinuela bring everyone to a rock.

~Brains, brains, I love 'em, I need 'em...  
My tummy jumps for joy when I eat 'em.  
Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones,  
They're so delectable, especially the small ones.  
No time to cook 'em in a skillet.  
My belly's rumblin', I got a need to fill it.  
I don't fry 'em, the heat will only shrink 'em,  
I'll just grab myself a straw and I drink 'em!!!(ohhhhhhh...)~

Marinuela and the zombies danced to the tune of Michael Jackson's Thriller and one of the zombies playing the trumpet.

But Enid saws a ghostly green rock.

Enid facepalmed.

~You've been swell to go around  
And bring me every single brain in town  
But with all these brains, I can't help but think  
That there isn't one left out there to drink.~

Enid sees Raul playing the violin.

~Now fess up, Nina, come on, heck!  
Is there someone that you're trying to protect?  
Bring her down here to meet her end  
And I promise I'll be your bestest friend.~

Marinuela hugged a ghostly green rock.

~Brains, brains, I won't lie,   
I'll eat her brains 'til she's zombified.  
Sure she might think it's deranged  
But she won't give it a thought  
After I've eaten her brain.~

Marinuela danced until she saws Enid.

Marinuela gulped.

~BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay.  
It's not a matter if it isn't gray,  
And if at first she thinks it's strange,  
she won't think twice  
If she don't have a brain!~

Enid and Marinuela walked to a ghostly green rock.

However Enid sees a ghostly green rock

~Brains.....  
Bring me her brain.....  
Bring me her brain!  
Bring me her brain!~

Enid said "All right what's going on-"

But Enid has her brain sucked.

Marinuela pokes Enid in the arm.

But something's not right

"What's happening!?"

A ghostly green rock screamed as it melts into the ground.

Marinuela saws a rock turning purple.

"That's better"

Marinuela said "Enid is that you"

"Yes I guess my brain is a little spicy for a demon rock you tried to feed me to"

"I'm sorry i'll do anything"

"Yes bring me....some brains"

The End


	6. Raul's Macabre Nieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parody of Sandy's Nutty Nieces

Marinuela and Phelia were playing a game but they hear Raul screaming.

Raul said "GUYS I GOT A SERIOUS PROBLEM!?"

Phelia said "You break your spine when you were Marinuela's age"

Raul facepalmed

"No! I need you to babysit my nieces while I'm gone"

Marinuela and Phelia squealed 

But they hear babies crying.

Raul pulled on his hair

Clock transition

Marinuela and Phelia sees a antique baby carriage.

Marinuela and Phelia looked at the baby girls.

The first baby girl had brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

The second baby girl had curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

The third baby girl had messy dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

Marinuela's eyes were filled with tears of joy 

"Aww que linda!"

Phelia said "Their names are Maria Rosa, Guadalupe and Dolores"

Maria Rosa, Guadalupe and Dolores started cooing.

Maria Rosa started touching Marinuela's hair with her tiny fingers.

Phelia holds Guadalupe and Dolores.

Guadalupe and Dolores started laughing.


	7. Marinuependence Day

It's the Fourth of July and everyone was having a good time.

K.O., Enid, Rad, Marinuela, Phelia and Raul were having fun until they saw the bad girls.

Marinuela said "Who is that?"

Enid said "The most bad girls in town The Mala Cuervos"

Thunder crashing

The women screamed as they were being chased by crows.

Phelia gulped "Oh no"

People looked at the poster but the bad girls shoved them.

"Party crown I'll take that"

A.R.M.S said "I'm sorry but I can't give you the crown"

The leader does a backflip.

"Ha! Actually who's gonna compete against the most prettiest bad girl in town me!"

She pointed at Iza and Mariella.

"Weird goth girl singy faced lady!"

The bad girls laughed at them.

Marinuela started to feel sorry for them but an idea popped into her head

Marinuela said "Wait! I compete"

Everyone gasped

The leader growled

"Hi I'm Marinuela!"

"That sounds like a dumb lady's name"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"May the better party girl win"

The leader snapped her fingers and they retreat.

Marinuela said "Bye nice meeting you she's going down"

Brandon said "Anyway let the competition begin!"

Marinuela began to dance as the crowd cheered.

A.R.M.S said "It looked like Marinuela got some supernatural dance moves!"

The leader growled

Brandon said "And the winner is.....Marinuela Ramirez!"

The leader's jaw dropped

The crowd cheers

"We'll just see about that Ramirez!"

Next is the karaoke contest

The leader sanged off key ~Always mean forever alwaaaays~

Ethan's cup brokes.

The crowd cheered

~forever~

A.R.M.S. covered his ears

"Try and top that"

Marinuela said "Enid gave Mariella a beautifully haunting fado song you got!"

Enid turned on a record player and Abandono by Amalia Rodrigues played.

Marinuela said "Excellent"

Mariella cleared her throat and began to sing 

~Por teu livre pensamento  
Foram-te longe encerrar  
Tão longe que o meu lamento  
Não te consegue alcançar  
E apenas ouves o vento  
E apenas ouves o mar  
Levaram-te a meio da noite  
A treva tudo cobria  
Foi de noite numa noite  
De todas a mais sombria  
Foi de noite, foi de noite  
E nunca mais se fez dia.  
Ai! Dessa noite o veneno  
Persiste em me envenenar  
Oiço apenas o silêncio  
Que ficou em teu lugar  
E ao menos ouves o vento  
E ao menos ouves o mar.~

The crowd cheers

The leader said "How could Mariella can sing!?"

And finally voting.

"Good luck Marinuela"

Brandon said "Whoever votes for Marinuela wins"

Marinuela smiles and the crowd cheers.

"Or it is Aurora Dias"

Aurora growled and everyone clapped nervously

"It's a tie"

But a idea popped into Aurora's head

Aurora gives a old man money.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner......Aurora Dias"

Aurora took a crown from Brandon and put it on her head.

"Thank you Brandon thank you everyone come to my party at my parent's party boat!"

The crowd cheers

They see the people carrying Aurora.

But they see the fire works.

Aurora falls.

Aurora growled

Phelia said "I'm glad you're okay Marinuela"

Raul said "Mariella can sing like a angel unlike Aurora"

Aurora said "Hey!"

Enid said "Let's enjoy the moment"

Marinuela join Phelia and Raul

The End


	8. Chapter 8

K.O. was showing his pow cards to Rad and Enid but they hears a soft baby crying.

Enid said "What was that"

Rad covers his ears

K.O., Enid and Rad sees a cradle with a pink blanket.

Enid saws a note.

Enid began to read "Dear. K.O. hope you baby sit your baby cousin love Pablo Ruiz"

A baby girl comes out of the blanket.

She has curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

K.O. said "Hi baby Mar"

Rad and Enid said "Baby Mar?"

Mar cooed as K.O. holds her.

Enid walked to Mar

"Hi Mar"

Mar giggled


	9. Chapter 9

Phelia, Marinuela and Raul were drinking lemonade.

But Marinuela saws a poster that says Manananggal auditions

Marinuela said "The play is coming to Lakewood Plaza Turbo can you believe it!"

Phelia said "I wish I could help but we're in"

"Hello Marinola, Raugl and Phelinggal"

Phelia and Raul spit lemonade on Marinuela which cause her hair to be straight and wet.

"Hi Aurora"

"I thought I smell rotten meat"

Marinuela shuddered

"Anyway I was auditioning for the role of a pregnant woman in the play called Maaguall"

Phelia said "Actually it's Manananggal"

Aurora scoffed "Whatever"

But they hears a sweet voice singing.

It was Mariella

Enid, K.O. and Rad were crying

Mr. Gar said "Looked like we found our pregnant lady"

Aurora's jaw dropped

"NOOOOOOOO!!!"

Aurora sees Mariella rehearsed

Aurora said "Ugh Mariella stole my role do something!"

Tonight is finally the play

The crowd cheers

Mariella was walking as she was humming a tune.

But Phelia pulled Mariella.

Aurora sees her parents angry.

Aurora gulped

Mariella said "Oh no my water brokes it's time"

The crowd gasped

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"

A few minutes later

They were waiting until they hears a soft baby cry.

Enid said "I hate to break it to you but it's a girl"

They sees Mariella holding a baby.

The crowd awed and cheers.

The cast takes a bow.

Marinuela said "The play is a hit!"

Phelia, Raul and Marinuela high five until Aurora walked past them.

"She'll be fine maybe she has anger issues"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I have an announcement... July 13 is the last day of summer school.

September 5 is the first day of school.

Hope you enjoy it


	11. Chapter 11

Marinuela was walking with Raul.

Raul said "I can't wait to see a horror movie called The Crying Woman's Baby"

Marinuela said "Maybe Phelia is gonna kill you if you let a 3 year old watch a scary movie"

But they see everyone waiting in line.

Marinuela said "That's weird everyone seem so quiet"

Raul and Marinuela walked to Iza

"Hey Iza what's going on"

Iza said "Did you hear the movie sold out"

A teenage boy with sunglasses was walking.

Marinuela and Raul gasped

Iza said "They took the movie to community college"

Marinuela and Raul gulped


End file.
